Many businesses are faced with an apparent conflict between the need to respect their clear obligation to protect the security and privacy of their customers in their use of data, and a business imperative to maximise revenue opportunity by either exploiting or enriching the data. These opportunities increasingly involve exposing data to partners and third parties and the movement of data outside the protected network of the business. Protecting the data while still retaining sufficient usable data to enable the opportunity is a key challenge. In addition, in this increasingly global economy, data crosses borders increasingly and organisations need to ensure that they continue to comply with all the relevant regulatory requirements.
The ability to share data between repositories is an essential requirement for many businesses. Sharing data between repositories can become problematic when the data being shared is at least in part confidential, secret or otherwise sensitive.
There are many examples of systems which are arranged to securely share data between repositories, including systems for securing the repositories themselves, and securing the communication channels between repositories.
An additional problem arises when the source repository wishes to only share part of a data set with a destination repository.
Therefore, there is required a system and method that overcomes these problems.